09 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 07:45 ZUS dla Ciebie - /7/ 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Słodkie życie - Psychoanaliza /10/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 08:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ogórkowa kuchnia; magazyn kulinarny 09:30 Czołówka. Natura w Jedynce 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Król słoń (Elephant King) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2013) 10:30 Galeria - odc. 159; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:00 Świat się kręci - /154/; widowisko publicystyczne 11:40 Gwiazdy Eurowizji 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:25 Pakujemy - Odnawialny kartonik; reportaż 12:40 Przepis dnia - /106/; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Koliber i jego mały świat (Humming Birds - Jewelled Messengers) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012) 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2876; teleturniej muzyczny 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5976 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5976); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:15 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 15:25 Klan - odc. 2585 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Drużyna A IV - odc. 23, Odgłosy burzy (The A - Team IV, ep. 23, The Sound of Thunder); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2877; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Galeria - odc. 160; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /155/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:05 Gwiazdy Eurowizji 19:15 Regiony zmian - warmińsko - mazurskie 19:20 Przepis dnia - /107/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu RP Bogdana Borusewicza 20:05 Sport 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Argentyny 20:12 Biało - czerwoni; felieton 20:15 Pogoda 20:20 Ławeczka w Unii - odc. 7. Sprzęt do wykaszania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:35 Dziewczyna z indyjskim szmaragdem - odc. 1 (Mädchen mit dem indischen Smaragd, Das, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 21:30 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Straszny film (Scary Movie) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:15 Anatomia prawdy - odc. 2/13 (Body of Proof ep. 2, Letting Go) kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:05 Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 15/15 (White Collar ep. 15) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:50 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 01:15 Galeria - odc. 160; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:45 Świat się kręci - /155/; widowisko publicystyczne 02:30 Notacje - Zbigniew Wolak. Być Polakiem; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Kelnerzy 2 (Still Waiting) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:20 Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 15/15 (White Collar ep. 15); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 502; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 503; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1123 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TV 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 281 Doktor śmierć; serial TVP 12:40 Banda pawianów - odc. 7/8 - Wojna o ziemię (Baboon Bandits - ep. 7/8 - Turf war) 24'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 13:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (56) - Kastom - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 14:30 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2012 - Zjazd centrośmiechu (3); widowisko 15:30 Panorama Kraj 15:50 Pogoda Kraj 15:55 Na sygnale - odc 23/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:15 Na sygnale - odc 24/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 89 "Wiecznie młodzi" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 90 "To miłość" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Tylko Ty! - odc 20; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1123 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1124 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Baron24 - odc. 15 "Potęga miłości" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Baron24 - odc. 16 "Samochód w życiu mężczyzny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (32); program rozrywkowy 23:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (32); program satyryczny 23:25 Piąty Stadion - odc 90, Koszmar (seria IV odc. 6) 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XII, odc. 13/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XII, ep. Tressed to Kill) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 00:25 Uwikłany (Reindeer Games) - txt. str. 777 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 02:20 Pitbull - odc. 20; serial policyjny TVP 03:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XII, odc. 13/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XII, ep. Tressed to Kill); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 9.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:31 Informacje lubuskie - dzień dobry - Informacje Lubuskie - dzień dobry 09.05.2014; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 9.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Rączka gotuje - Pod Prosiakiem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 9.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Zbieram od zawsze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 180 (odc. 180); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 38 Szaszłyki z boczkiem i koktajle owocowe; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Zaproszenie - Chaty w kraty za wydmą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 Zapiski Łazęgi - Stare młyny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (46) - "10latwUE"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Miejsce mojego życia - Władysław Pogoda; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 U źródeł cywilizacji - Uniwersytet Jagieloński cz 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Jazz bez światła; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Bez barier - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 09.05.2014; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:32 Pogoda; STEREO 17:36 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 09.05.2014; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:46 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 09.05.2014; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:57 TWÓJ PUNKT WIDZENIA - Twój punkt widzenia 09.05.2014; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:03 Najpiękniejsza droga wodna E70; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:18 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 09.05.2014; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 09.05.2014; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO 18:54 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze - Informacje lubuskie - komentarze 09.05.2014; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:06 TWÓJ PUNKT WIDZENIA - Twój punkt widzenia 09.05.2014; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:12 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 09.05.2014; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:22 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 09.05.2014; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:31 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 09.05.2014; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:34 Pogoda; STEREO 19:36 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 09.05.2014; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:49 Najpiękniejsza droga wodna E70; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:04 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 09.05.2014; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:17 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 09.05.2014; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 9.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie 09.05.2014 -; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 22:22 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 U źródeł cywilizacji - Uniwersytet Jagieloński cz 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 9.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zbieram od zawsze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dla niesłyszących - Bez barier - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:55 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 180 (odc. 180); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 38 Szaszłyki z boczkiem i koktajle owocowe; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Zaproszenie - Chaty w kraty za wydmą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 U źródeł cywilizacji - Uniwersytet Jagieloński cz 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Schronieni pod libańskim cedrem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Bez barier - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Stare młyny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 37 - Andrzej Dragan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11:00 Dlaczego ja? 12:00 Pielęgniarki 13:00 Trudne sprawy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17:00 Dlaczego ja? 18:00 Pierwsza miłość 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich 20:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami 22:00 Resident Evil: Zaświaty 0:05 Zostań 2:25 Tajemnice losu TVN 6:00 Uwaga! 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda 12:10 Szpital 13:10 W-11 wydział śledczy 13:55 Ugotowani 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 16:00 Rozmowy w toku 17:00 Ukryta prawda 18:00 Szpital 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Transformers: zemsta upadłych 23:05 RoboCop 1:15 Kuba Wojewódzki 2:15 Uwaga! 2:30 Sekrety magii 3:50 Rozmowy w toku 4:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /154/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /8/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Polonia w Komie - Australia - Bartek (456); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Mordziaki - Groźny olbrzym odc.3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1076 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1051; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 36 (seria III, odc. 10) - W hipnozie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Niecodzienne miejsca okolic Manowa; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 61 Diagnostyka i walka z nowotworami - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 939* - Wszystko przez pedicure; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 33) - Pomnikomania. Jakich symboli potrzebuje nasza pamięć?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Kasia i Jacek (471); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Złote płyty zespołu Dwa Plus Jeden; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1076 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ex Libris - odc. 170; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 13; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu RP Bogdana Borusewicza; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 554 - Na własnych warunkach; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Pekin - Festiwal KP (472); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Nadzieja (Hope) - txt. str. 777 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); reż.:Stanisław Mucha; wyk.:Rafał Fudalej, Kamilla Baar, Wojciech Pszoniak, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Grzegorz Artman, Jerzy Trela, Jan Frycz, Lilith Mucha, Dominika Ostałowska, Kacper Michalak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Notacje - Alosza Awdiejew. Polak z wyboru; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Mordziaki - Groźny olbrzym odc.3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 13; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu RP Bogdana Borusewicza; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 554 - Na własnych warunkach; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Pekin - Festiwal KP (472); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1076; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Nadzieja (Hope) 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); reż.:Stanisław Mucha; wyk.:Rafał Fudalej, Kamilla Baar, Wojciech Pszoniak, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Grzegorz Artman, Jerzy Trela, Jan Frycz, Lilith Mucha, Dominika Ostałowska, Kacper Michalak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku